The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electronic throttle control (ETC) systems may replace the mechanical pedal assemblies that have been used in vehicles. ETC systems enhance overall engine management while reducing the cost of the vehicle. Traditional engine controls rely on direct input from drivers and numerous valves and linkages to manage the engine.
ETC sensors and remote throttle actuators may eliminate the linkage that is used to connect the accelerator pedal to the throttle body. ETC sensors take input from the driver's foot through a determined accelerator pedal position and send it to an engine control system in real time. The engine control system modulates the air/fuel flow to the engine. Direct control of the engine is shifted from the driver to the engine control system to improve efficiency.
Due to the elimination of the traditional linkages in ETC systems, throttle position is evaluated based on accelerator pedal position during vehicle validation. Accuracy and repeatability of accelerator position provides for proper evaluation of ETC system accuracy.